


and they were roommates(oh my god they were roommates)

by sseungdae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author Want To Write Miyas But WHEN, Author said these characters like sweets, Business Major Sakusa, Business Major You, But It Doesnt Matter Tho, But we could die as gns ig, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Never Regret Sakusa Liking Sweets, Not Beta Read, Other, Pre-Second Timeskip, Reader Is Prone To Colds, Sakusa Goes To College, Sakusa Goes To College With Reader, Self-Indulgent, Strangers to Friends, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sseungdae/pseuds/sseungdae
Summary: what if u peek into sakusa's life before he went to msby? like his college, his volleyball gym in college, and his apartement- oh wait, both of your apartement.thats right, how come u both were roomies?its a snippet collection, in the format of hcs(?) bye how do i write.7/12/20. omg 555 hits. thank you very much, i may not show it but i am thanking yall for the read. :)
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, sakusa kiyoomi/You
Kudos: 21





	1. how u met ur roommate the Germaphobe

**Author's Note:**

> first, english is not my first language, so my bad for the mispellings and inappropriate usage of words.  
> i started this on a tiny book since the first apperance of msby team and god, am i thirsty since i have been lookin at sakusa since his character debut.  
> anyway here u go.  
> i ramble a lot sorry.  
> 16/7/20, thurs.

good evening.

normal narration

"speaking" 'thinking'

_emphasis_ **emphasis** emphasis too ""emphasis lol""

mixed? _well **fuck.**_

  * saku-chan is very clean. kind of hermitty but functional.
  * "...did i seriously room up with a guy/girl?"
  * stiff contact and stuff being shifted all day.
  * "this is my drawer." "the top is free and my lamp looked nice on it." 'she's not wrong'
  * so may silent glares and wariness at first, but 2 weeks in you both have settled down.
  * biggest concern living with him: he doesnt clean the fuckin toilet on his duty.
  * "wdym, you're not touching the closet; you wont actually physically touching it." "the scrubbing-" "there is _something_ called _toilet_ _brush,_ dear roomie. get over it :)"
  * forces him to do chores even the ones he doesnt like. to make it up you occasionally bought him masks for ""keeping germs off of him""




	2. tupperware incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he stole your food and you have to make do with his attempt of bribing you into forgiveness since your skincare is pretty expensive...

  * it was a humid summer day alright. you both are trying to supress the electricity bill so you made a pact to not turn on AC during noon.
  * its probably a mistake to make that pact.
  * sakusa is melting on the ground, hair frizzy even after a wash. eating ice cubes doesnt even help. this truly is the worst day off campus.
  * he needed something so silky, so smooth and cold that it will take even atsumu's attention from practicing during a break.
  * basically: home made desserts.
  * he recall you coming home at 9 pm yesterday while moving awkwardly like a thief.
  * if anyone else were to see, they probably thought you were smuggling a pack of Weed.
  * he also saw a flash of green from your jacket that couldnt be mistaken as anything else but a shade of green tupperware lunch box.
  * so here is sakusa's thinking process: you come to a relative's house every few fortdays, and your aunts, being the divine godsend always make sure you eat properly. he saw you multiple times lounging on the couch muching on intricately made biscuits and cake slices yet you have never mentioned buying cakes and he never saw wrappers from bakeries.
  * cold conclusion: you have bought home good gracious delicious **food** without mentioning any of it to him.
  * sakusa slowly crawl to the fridge, relishing the cool superficial air before taking off the lid of your tupperware.
  * there sat five generously sliced marble bread pudding. its surface shiny and scrumptious (sakusa might be delirious from the heat but he thought the fridge's yellow light made it look even more heavenly), the chocolate parts looking soft and- ok he can not wait to take a bite.
  * he even ignored the label 'to roomie: No❤️'
  * smooth criminal sakusa stealing the unsuspecting largest slice.
  * the deed was done, sakusa have multiple proofs decimated, he even arranged the pudding so it have 5 slices again.
  * he really thought he's a smooth criminal good lord, and so sakusa sat on the sofa, smug and calm as a cat.
  * you come home at like 7 pm, tired and reeked of sweat after running away from your uni. you cant wait to shower and crash the sofa with a plate of cake-
  * "sakusa, you ate my food?" "no." "then why does it seem like there is a smidge of chocolate on the counter?" oh shit. sakusa's half panicked eyes darted toward the counter, searching everywhere for the missed evidence-
  * "yOU FOOL FELL FOR IT. THAT SERVED AS A PROOF THat you ate my CAKE.
  * "i cant believe that you, when i spesifically have labelled this tupperware mine, still dare to take my aunt's marble bread pudding. are you asking for a fight, come here you skinny boi i'll show you what a fight looks like-"
  * believe it or not, our arsonist sakusa does Not mess with women. he is too afraid of women.
  * and so he ran away to a local mcd with his trusty cleaning kit.
  * you're actuay pretty sad that he doesnt seem to care about your opinion and overstepped your clear limitation, especially when you've put your treasure where he could get so he should've known that he shouldnt have done that right? bastard man..
  * the next day is your day off, and it was your duty to clean and stuff. pettiness ran deep in your blood and so you misarranged his stuff. fuck that guy.
  * he eventually got frazzled by it, and confronted you.
  * "my god stop sulking i only took a bite. you want me to pay for a take out or something?" he thinks he's having an easy way out of this? no fuck u sakusa kimono. "you ran out of toner right? im buying it for the next two times it ran out." well, the toner _is_ pretty pricey but no- "four."
  * aand so you raised your pinky to him. he sneers but gingerly wrap his around yours for a split second.
  * "get over it, huge baby." sakusa walks out of the room, peace. he continued to watch some more dissection of vb plays in his mac.
  * you proceed to pout more because the _audacity_ , he probably took the fattest slice there is.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by my brattiness when my food was stolen and my toner ran out. you could buy like, a nice korean bbq buffet with the price of one bottle of my toner. in conclusion: sakusa rich boy yet he doesnt spend money on anything but hand sanitizers, sports equipments, and sum Food.  
> peace.  
> 16/7/20, thurs. 19.35  
> 19/8/20, wed. 19.16 edited just to add one single emoji.


	3. tidbits! you know his mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title spoke for itself. enjoy my filmsy take, my Highness. *bows*

anjing ive wrote it down but my chrome stopped. ok ill continue.

  * The way into Sakusa's heart it seems is by the tiny house plants and milkshakes you'd bring or occasionally make for breakfast. You got spooked once because after you went back from the toilet, the glass is empty. Sakusa is usually still out for his morning jog, and with solemn mind, you made a quick prayer. You kinda get over it soon but make more for the "ghosts that occupy the room". Sakusa is smug as a cat that you still make offerings to this day. Sometimes you even put little sweets like dango or freshly made rice crackers. Sakusa truly is the master of being stealthy.
  * The tall man doesn't know that you know his mother shhh. Sakusa-san is a nice lady who by your first meeting shows generosity by lending you her jacket to cover up a spill up on your pants. Returning her jacket terned into an amiable chat about the great outdoors and how her son seem to actually be less and less active in an outdoor activity. Which leds you to confirm your further belief; this definately is Sakusa Kiyoomi's mother and you kearned about "Kiyoo's misadventures."
  * One day, Sakusa-san gave you some handmade truffles and gushed a story of how her son adore sweets. "The ones I made anyway, boys nowadays are too prideful to tell us they prefer sweets!" "Aw, your son sounds like a cute person, Sakusa-san." "He really is! This one time when he was 4, on Mother's Day-"
  * At your apartement, you sinisterly chuckled. You have acquired a blackmail of Sakusa Kiyoomi, if the horizon to flip the ever so metaphorical table arise.
  * You spot Sakusa on the living room desk, hunching over probably a paper. "Sakusaaa, I bought some chocolatessss, d'ya want some?" "What kind?" "Truffle chocolateee. Made 'em myself at auntie's place." You lied while tugging off your footwear. "Nghhh, these boots are harder to get out of, geez." "Set it by the coffee table. I'll get it after this." "Wow it almost feels like you own and paid these with your own money, Saku-chan."
  * You stilled after that slip up but doesn't elaborate much as the man didn't respond negatively. Instead you hurried to have a shower.
  * Somewhere during your wash up, Sakusa finished his accounting theory paper and streched his hands up. God that felt amazing. Alright. After he drank some water, the curly head went to prod at the dessert waiting for him.
  * Thankfully he ate light for dinner or else he woukdnt be able to stomach- wait what, this taste... this sweetness..!
  * You sighed, walking out to the living room with a towel on your head. Warm headwash are the best.
  * Sakusa slowly ate on what it looked like the second piece of chocolate truffle, and oh wow. Sakusa-san weren't kidding when she said Kiyoo likes his sweets. The Sakusa here have quite the small apetite, so he wouldn't really consider on eating deserts (oh the bread pudding incident is still there), but now, wow, Sakusa is loving the ever loving god of this.
  * His dark round eyes looked at you and you can see the surprise in his eyes. "Did you really make this?" "Did you not hear what I have said?" "I have." You almost feel offended, "wait are you implying that I can't make these?" "Use your brain to their fullest potential, Michael Porters." At your shell shocked state he took his paper scraps and thanked you for the meal.
  * Before entering his room he hesitate to look at you, "can you make some here? I'll pay for the ingredients and give you half of the truffle."



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for readingggg, im sorry if it doesnt make sense for you, but honey the world doesnt hsve to always make sense.  
> make your own reality, gals and lads. interpret my sentence as how you'd like ;)  
> 4/9/20, fri.  
> 0:22 a.m.  
> feel free to comment and question my strange ass writing, im so sorry yall have to read it to know the story, gn~

**Author's Note:**

> i will try to update per month!


End file.
